Currently, data security is becoming a big area of concern for service providers, retailers and customers. For example, many large retailers or online network storage service providers store a large amount of personal and/or sensitive data of various different customers. However, recently hackers have been able to breach the encryption used by these retailers and service providers to access the personal information of their customers.
One problem is that these retailers or service providers apply a single encryption on all of the data received from their customers. As a result, if a hacker is able to break the encryption used by the retailers or service providers, then the hacker may obtain access to all of the data that is stored by the retailers or service providers. Thus, using a single encryption method on all of the data files may not provide enough data security.